


and PLEASE stop watching hentai !

by atsuki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Asshole Sehun, Attempt at Humor, Camboy Kai, Fluff, M/M, Switch SeKai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsuki/pseuds/atsuki
Summary: Sehun’s really bad at wrapping gifts. Jongin, Sehun’s loser of a neighbour, decides to help him. (The first 2 or 3 paragraphs are rushed and I'm sorry, stick til the end of the chapter!)
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 16





	and PLEASE stop watching hentai !

He can’t wrap for shit. Sehun looks at his poorly wrapped gift and lets out a literal scream of frustration. Not only the building, but the whole street must’ve heard him.

It would look like a crumpled paper ball if it wasn’t for the corners of the mildly expensive watch’s black box’s corners peaking in some places.

Sehun wants to scream again, but he takes a deep breath instead to calm his nerves.

“You’re better than this, c’mon Sehun, you’re better.” He smiles softly at the gift laying in front of him on the living room’s table, picks it up and heads for the door.

Still smiling, a little bit like a maniac if you ask his dog, he mumbles a soft “fuck you” before throwing the gift out as hard as he can.

His building is built in a way that there’s only two residents per floors, and the doors to each apartment are facing each other through a large enough corridor. Sehun kind of forgot that.

The gift hits his neighbour’s door, and realising what happened, he yelps and rushes back inside his apartment and locks his door before one Kim Jongin can come out and ask him what the hell is up.

Now, he isn’t scared of his neighbour, but the man is … low-key scary. Not in a dangerous way, more like in a creepy way. He always wears these oversized clothes and has a weird kink for bears. His hair is a bit too long, always covering his eyes, as if his spectacles (ones that always shrink his eyes) aren’t enough to hide his face. For some unknown reason, Sehun thinks of the other as a pervert, hentai obsessed freak. He doesn’t know where the image comes from, but he used to have a resident in his previous building that had gross sweaty skin and always wore dirty clothes; he even caught him with his dick out in the elevator once. And for some reason, Sehun has come to associate Jongin to that. Not to mention that one time he caught Jongin on his way to do his laundry and his basket had been full of different kinds of underwear, most of those looking like they belonged to women. That night, he’d imagined the other sniffing female underwear and jerking off to it and hated the fact that he’d found it low-key hot for a split second. Because under all of that, he could see that Jongin could be a cute boy just from his chin and his sinful lips. The possible cuteness and hotness were outweighed by the possible creepiness though.

Now, Sehun catches his breath against the door. If Jongin knocks, he won’t answer, pretending he isn’t home.

Knock knock knock.

“J-just a minute!” Damn it Sehun. One job, you had ONE job.

Sehun lets out a shaky breath and opens his door. There stands Jongin, his hair tousled and his spectacles askew (Sehun wants to laugh because now, one of his eyes looks way smaller than the other), looking sleepy as hell, wearing that one fluffly bear hoodie (the one where the bear ears are on the hood), and – Sehun forgets how to breathe – nothing else. The man is literally only wearing that hoodie that somehow covers his legs mid-thigh and lets his legs on full display for Sehun to drool over. Maybe he was watching hentai like the freak he is. Sehun makes a face at the thought.

“Uh … is everything alright?”

Now, now… Sehun had heard the other say a few words, more like mumble. But he’d never heard the other’s voice as clearly as he did right now. And it was so … sweet. Honey dripping and saliva must be tasting like caramel.

He clears his throat, “uh, yes. Why?” Sehun tries to look indifferent.

“You threw this at my door, didn’t you?”

Sehun wants to faint because, is Jongin blushing?! He himself is literally as red as a tomato, but that’s from embarrassment. What is Jongin blushing for? It’s kind of cute, he realises. Then the image of the other masturbating comes to mind again. He must’ve spent the whole day touching himself and the kind of loser Sehun imagined up Jongin to be, he probably doesn’t wash his hands.

“N-no I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Sehun says in a panicked voice. Jongin has touched the poorly wrapped gift with his dirty and soiled hands, Sehun doesn’t want to touch it anymore. He clacks the door in Jongin’s face.

Then with a sudden surge of courage, he opens it again to a wide eyed Jongin and yells, “And stop watching hentai you freak!” before slamming the door shut again.

Sehun feels bad, but not too bad. At least, not as bad as when he left his apartment the next morning and almost stepped on the neatly wrapped gift waiting by his door.

The paper is crinkled but it still looks pretty and neat.

Just as Sehun was about to pick the gift up, Jongin opens his own door and stops when he spots Sehun, looking even smaller than he really is in his oversized clothes.

“Oh … Uh … Hi. I, um … I wrapped the gift. I didn’t know if you- if you needed it but. Yeah. Sorry if I bothered you yesterday.”

What an asshole. Sehun, of course. What an asshole SEHUN is. Not Jongin. No Jongin is pure, and Sehun looks like he has an epiphany. Jongin is not a hentai-obsessed-freak. He is the cutest human out there. The absolute best and an absolute cutie. He deserves a big smooch, on BOTH his cheeks. Yes, that’s right.

“Jongin,” Sehun approaches his neighbour who himself backs up a little, probably remembering the events of the previous night and it tugs at Sehun’s numb heart, “Jongin you beautiful human,” Sehun grabs Jongin’s face and places one big kiss on each of Jongin’s blushing cheeks, “I’m so sure to get promoted now,” he places another kiss on Jongin’s forehead which is covered by his fringe again this morning, “this gift was for my boss’s birthday and, and that’s- this is the watch he’s been eyeing for months now…” Now he’s slurring, “but you know Jongin, he was too busy to buy it. I’m so getting that promotion.” He places one big kiss on Jongin’s plush lips and smiles happily at him.

If Jongin notices the stench of alcohol, he doesn’t say anything. Meh, he probably didn’t. Yes, Sehun spent the whole night drinking and didn’t get a blink of sleep, but if Jongin didn’t notice, then surely his office wouldn’t. Perfect. He can go to work now.

“Se-Sehun are you ok?” Jongin asks. Sehun wants to cry because, Jongin is so caring. Why does he care so much, what a cutie. So caring of others. Jongin’s hands are so warm as they rest on Sehun’s hands who themselves rest on his jaw. Jongin must be so warm. Sehun needs to know.

“Why of course!” Sehun hugs Jongin and to Jongin’s surprise, he suddenly goes limp in his arms.

“Sehun?”

No reply.

Jongin didn’t know what to do. His hot neighbour had passed out in his arms and that was already the most he’d interacted with the other, EVER.

Jongin didn’t know why, but whenever he caught Sehun in the stairs, in the laundry room or just any other place, he would be glaring at him or completely ignoring him. The landlord had thrown a party three months ago and he’d caught Sehun whispering with the person he brought and pointing fingers at him. The other guy, taller than Sehun, was shocked and gave him a disgusted look and they didn’t look his way for the rest of the party. Jongin’s mood had been down the whole party and he even left early, to the disappointment of the other residents who find him to often be the life of the party.

Jongin thought Sehun might’ve recognised him from his day job, a job not so different from his night job. Sehun is a healthy young man, probably his age, so it wouldn’t be a surprise if Sehun had stumbled upon Jongin’s camboy videos. It couldn’t be his night job; the strip club has filthy rich clients and if Sehun lives in this building then he definitely isn’t filthy rich. It must be the camming videos. The thought of Sehun getting off to Jongin’s videos had made him feel funny, in a good way.

To add fuel to the fire, Sehun had one day accidently caught Jongin leaving his apartment with a laundry basket full of various underwear (lacy, some made of leather, most of them looking like they were made for women); he must’ve had the confirmation he needed. That was too bad, all these efforts into doing his laundry at a time when he was sure no one would be in the laundry room gone to dust. He could only hope that Sehun hadn’t ran his mouth to the rest of the building, although he didn’t see any difference in the way the residents treated him after that.

Now here he is, in the corridor holding a passed out Sehun who’s blowing his hot breath on Jongin’s neck, he can even hear the other lightly … snoring?

“Sehun?” He tries again.

No reply, again.

He doesn’t know what he should do. Bring him over to his own apartment or maybe put him back on his bed in Sehun’s apartment? He left it open when he was picking up the gift he’d wrapped the previous night, and rushed to Jongin without closing it.

Jongin opts for putting him in his own apartment, he doesn’t want Sehun to accuse him of breaking in or something. He should probably lock his door for him though.

He turns back around and enters his own apartment, closes the door with his foot and brings the sleeping Sehun to his couch to carefully lay him down. Then, he pats his front pockets and only feels the other’s phone. They keys must be in the back pockets.

Jongin would be lying if he said he didn’t like patting the other’s surprisingly bubbly butt. He finds the other’s keys in the left back pocket and goes to lock the other’s door.

When he comes back, Sehun’s moved and is laying on his side, but he is still passed out.

He crouches next to the couch and faces Sehun, putting his arms around his knees.

“Did you drink all night?” He boops his nose, “that’s not very good. You’re lucky I only work some nights and that I can take care of you today.”

He spends the next few hours in the armchair next to the couch, browsing Netflix. He occasionally glances at Sehun’s sleeping face but quickly averts his eyes, feeling guilty for watching the other sleep. Jongin has teeny tiny crush on Sehun but he refuses to admit it to himself. The crush is purely physical if that’s even possible, and despite the way Sehun treated him, he can’t help it; the other is just so hot.

Eventually, it’s time for lunch and Sehun still hasn’t woken up.

Jongin decides to cook instant ramen and wake Sehun up once it’s done. He places an advil and a glass of water on the living room’s table and turns around to try and wake the sleepy boy up.

He starts by lightly shaking his shoulder, “Hey, Sehun,”

Nothing.

“Sehun?” He shakes him harder.

“Sehun!”

“SEHUN!” He hits him on the arm and Sehun jolts awake.

“Huh wha-” He says hoarsely.

Jongin watches as Sehun frowns a little, checking his surroundings with a confused and hungover face, it’s very cute. What’s not cute though, is Sehun’s face when he finally comes to and spots Jongin hovering over him. Jongin think the other’s gonna throw up.

He spots the advil and the glass of water and reaches for it. Jongin helps him by taking the glass of water and putting the advil in his hand.

“This isn’t a sleeping drug, is it?” Sehun winces as he speaks in a groggy voice.

“W-why would you ask that?”

“I don’t know you …”

“If I wanted to do something to you without your consent, I would’ve done it during the five hours you were passed out. Plus, I’m not the one who kissed the other without asking.” Jongin huffs.

“I … Hold on, I DID WHAT?” He coughs and almost spills all of the water.

“Uh huh,” Jongin nods his head up and down, his hair flying in unison, “you kissed me this morning when you saw I wrapped your gift!”

“Oh my god… I am so sorry. Oh my God.” Sehun rubs his face with the back of his hands, still holding the advil and the glass “God.”

“You’re lucky I decided to be nice.” Jongin has the audacity to pout. “Take the advil, I made ramen. But you’re not allowed to eat my delicious ramen until you shower. No offense, but you stink.” He frowns harder.

“I. Ok. Sure.” Sehun just looks confused. Jongin finds it so endearing.

They’re eating in silence on Jongin’s kitchen table, Sehun’s wearing spare clothes that Jongin lent him and they’re a bit tight especially around the shoulders, but it’s not uncomfortable.

Sehun’s texting someone while Jongin just watches him curiously, his ramen stuffed in his cheeks; not very hungry for food right now, the sight of Sehun with dripping wet hair and soft skin completely mesmerising. He’s never been this close with the other and there’s a million questions he wants to ask, but he’s too timid, too shy to speak up. He tries anyways.

“W-who are you texting?” He says after swallowing the ramen.

“My office, I have to tell them why I didn’t come in today.”

“It’s weird that they didn’t call you,” he plays with his ramen, “are you going to be in trouble?”

“No, no, don’t worry. It’s not the first time I skip work. I don’t need to go to the office every day, but this morning the office wanted to surprise our editor-in-chief with a small birthday party. I got him this watch that… Well I’m kind of shit at wrapping.”

“Editor-in-chief… Do you work for a magazine?” Jongin’s trying to not ask many questions but he can’t help it, he’s very curious by nature.

“No, not really. I work for a newspaper.”

“Oh … That’s kind of cool. Do you go on dangerous adventures to find the truth about money-hungry companies? I read something about that. You must have to travel a lot to cover many news, have you ever gone to another country? OH, OH- did you ever have to go undercover to expose some gang work or something I think that happened before a journalist even got killed because she got busted oh my god you’re like Lois Lane what if they call you to cover some news about an UFO that would-“

“I’m a food critic. Breathe in Jongin.” Sehun chuckles, but he looks kind of shocked.

Jongin immediately closes his mouth and blushes hard. He decides it’s better to stare at his ramen until Sehun speaks up.

“What about you? What do you do?” Sehun’s finished with his ramen and Jongin decides to clean up the table. He brings the dishes to the sink and leaves his own bowl on the counter; he’ll finish it later.

“I… Well you must know already.” Jongin’s voice is so little, Sehun has to strain his ear to hear him.

“What was that?”

“I said you must know already.” Jongin starts to wash up the dishes. Sehun grabs a towel and helps him.

“No, I actually don’t know what you do.”

“Really?” Jongin turns to look at him with wide eyes. “Then why do you hate me? And what’s up with the hentai?”

“What?”

Jongin turns the water off and lets Sehun dry the chopsticks before going back in the living room. He flops down on the couch and waits for Sehun to join him.

“Yesterday… You told me to stop with the hentai. Where did you get the idea that I watch hentai? I mean I may have but it was just once or twice.” Then his eyes go wide, and something clicks in his brain. Could Sehun have heard him when he was doing his camboy activities? That doesn’t make sense though, Jongin does not make anime girl noises when he’s pleasured.

“Is it possible y-you heard … me …?”

“Jongin. I’m sorry I said what I said yesterday, I was just frustrated, although that is not a valid excuse. I am really sorry. But what the fuck are you saying? I only talked about hentai because… Well because you just look like you’re watching hentai all the time. You know those guys with long hair and sweaty skin who kind of stink all the time you often find them in internet cafés yeah always a hand in their pants they …” Sehun’s voice gets gradually lower, until he’s quiet and he looks ashamed of the fact that he just said all of that to Jongin.

Jongin wants to cry. “Do I look like that much of a loser?” He averts his eyes and starts blinking rapidly. That’s the most humiliating thing anyone has ever said to him. He didn’t know Sehun thought this of him this whole time. Moreover, he cannot believe that Sehun was such a mean person to him for something that’s not only untrue but also just a made-up image of him, as if watching hentai is a reason to hate other people. He wants to tell Sehun what his real job is out of spite and maybe disgust him even more since sex is so embarrassing and makes you a creep apparently.

Sehun wants to die. He can’t believe he just said something like this to someone who’s basically a complete stranger. Someone who helped so much too.

He gets closer to Jongin on the couch while the other brings his knees to his chest and looks away from him.

“Jongin that’s not what I meant,” that’s totally what he used to think before though, “I was mistaken I think you smell great you know and your place is normal I mean I don’t see any anime girl posters haha … Please look at me?”

Jongin turns to glare at him and Sehun wants to dig a hole and fall in it because Jongin’s eyes are full of unshed tears and he can’t believe he’s the reason for it.

“Jongin…” He tentatively places a hand on Jongin’s shoulder and sighs in relief when the other doesn’t push him away.

“Jongin I am really sorry.”

Jongin wiggles out of Sehun’s arms and stands up, back facing Sehun.

“I think you should leave.”

Sehun wants to cry too. But knowing he’s lost already, he gets up and heads for the door. He finds his shoes and socks by the entry, picks them up and leaves barefoot.

It’s been about a week since the incident with Jongin. He’d found the gift still there when he was walking back to his own apartment, and his clothes had been washed and cleaned when Jongin found them neatly folded on his doorstep about three days after the incident.

“You don’t understand Yeol. I was a complete piece of shit.” Sehun sips his drink and looks around the bar for any kind of distraction. He just wants to forget about Jongin for one night, all he does lately is stay up thinking of how much of an asshole he is until he passes out, and even then he dreams of shrinked eyes behind round spectacles staring at him with disgust.

“Hun. For the last fucking time, you should just talk to him.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Did you even find out what he does for a living other than watching anime porn?”

“He’s actually so pure I don’t think he watches porn and probably wouldn’t have sex before marriage or something. I can’t believe I was way off about him. He’s really sweet.” Sehun pouts while he plays with the little umbrella of his funky drink.

“Sweet huh?” Chanyeol looks at him amused.

“What.”

“You know what I’m about to say because you know it yourself.” Chanyeol chuckles.

“Shut the hell up before I kill you Park Chanyeol, it’s not like that.” He drains his glass, winces at the very slight burn and orders another glass of the expensive and sweet drink.

“Come on, if you talk to him you might get some.” He nudges the other.

“Yeol.” He’s slurring. Great, he’s realising himself that he might be a bit drunk. Only a little bit though. “I told you he’s probably a virgin but in a religious way or something. He’s just. So sweet.”

“Right, of course.” Chanyeol’s grin is so annoying.

About five or twenty drinks later, he doesn’t really know, he comes back to his apartment. His key won’t fit in any of the three locks he’s seeing right now.

“When did I even get this many locks? And. Why are they moving.” Then he chuckles, realising what’s happening he hits his own head, “it’s the building! The move is building! No. The building! Is moving.” He laughs.

He keeps trying to stick his key in his lock but to no avail. Chanyeol could’ve helped him, but the other had ditched him for an old hook-up he bumped into at the bar, some pretty boy named Kyungsoo.

Sehun groans and hits his head against his door. He thinks he passed out against said door for a bit because it suddenly opens and there stands Jongin half dressed, looking like he's getting ready to go somewhere.

“What’s wrong with you? You think knocking at my door at this hour is funny ?!” Oh he’s fuming. It’s kind of cute Sehun thinks. He wants to poke his cheeks.

“Jongin! That’s not your door,” he laughs, Jongin must be crazy, “The key wouldn’t fit! I tired all three- oh now there’s four! Four locks!” Sehun’s looking at Jongin like he can’t believe it. There’s actually four locks on his door, awesome!

He hears Jongin sigh and mumble something like “not again”, before he grabs him by the wrist and leads him to the other apartment of the floor.

“Jongiiin,” he whines, “why are you taking me to your plaaaace?”

“That,” Jongin points at what Sehun believes is Jongin’s door, “is YOUR door. Give me your keys.”

“Why.”

“Just,” he huffs. Sehun wants to kiss him. “Just give me your keys.”

“No!” He raises his hand as high as he can to prevent Jongin from taking them.

Jongin, being the same height as him easily takes them from him. It probably also has to do with the fact that Sehun wasn’t even raising his arm straight, even though he thinks he did.

“Oh my god,” he laughs, “you’re so tall and strong.”

Jongin rolls his eyes and tries two different keys before he manages to unlock Sehun’s door.

Sehun walks in behind him and looks around, a bit confused.

“Did you redecorate your apartment? It looks just like mine! We’re kind of a matching couple I guess.” He smiles widely at the other.

“That’s your apartment. Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

“Okay.” Sehun doesn’t complain because his head is kind of dizzy and laying down does sound like a good idea.

“Do you know where your room is?”

“Um… Yeah.” He hesitates but leads Jongin to his own room, stumbling a bit on his way there.

From then on, he doesn’t remember much of what happened. He wakes up the next morning with only boxers on, a big headache and only fragments of what happened after he entered his apartment; the rest of the alcohol must’ve really kicked in at that point. He reddens in embarrassment when he remembers something about him being tucked in bed by Jongin and himself grabbing his wrist and whining for about one long hour (at least his drunken mind thinks it lasted an hour), wanting Jongin to get in bed with him. He’s not sure whether that was reality or not, but he also remembers forcing a kiss out of Jongin. He really needs to stop doing that, drunk or not this is basically harassment.

He groans and rubs his eyes. He’s in deep shit.

After that, he runs into Jongin a lot, but the other always ignores him. Besides the encounters in their apartment building, the next time Sehun meets Jongin- well let’s just say it was the last place he’d expect to find the other.

“You just need to get laid.” Yixing tells him.

“Did you tell everyone about it?” Sehun glares at Chanyeol.

They’re in a taxi cab on their way to some mysterious place Chanyeol refused to tell Sehun about. Sehun realised after a while that he may have a little crush on Jongin, probably always had, and confided in Chanyeol, who’s now helping him get over him.

“You’ll see, it’s good. I went there only a few times because it’s really expensive, even for me, and … Not really our scene, but it’s Wednesday and it’s usually not that crowded on weekdays. Get laid tonight and stop pestering me about unrequited love.”

Chanyeol was grinning like a mad man. This place must be good.

When they finally arrive, Sehun can’t believe it. All three of them exit the cab and Sehun hits Chanyeol on the arm while Yixing pays the driver.

“A gay strip club?!”

“Come on Sehunnie, we both know you need some good time.” Chanyeol wraps an arm around Sehun’s shoulder and leans in to whisper in his ear, “you’re not allowed to fuck the strippers, which is why I invited your good friend Yixing here okay?”

Sehun sighs but… Chanyeol has a point. A good time with Yixing? A professional dancer? He’d be crazy to say no, he might as well just enjoy this.

They enter the vast and dark strip club. There’s shirtless men everywhere either making out with each other for the customers to see or serving the few other clients that are there today. They’re all wearing different kinds of ‘clothes’ and Sehun… loves it. He sees a waiter carrying around champagne flutes, wearing nothing but a lacy pink thong that hardly hide his big size and he cannot help but remember Jongin, because that waiter’s thong is similar to one of those Jongin was carrying in his basket that one day. Why did he think the other was a perverted creep when there was little to nothing as evidence? Except maybe those underwear he was carrying; oversized clothing and weird, eye shrinking glasses aren’t enough to call him a creep. He’ll never forgive himself for that one, it was childish as hell.

“Come, let’s sit there.” Yixing takes his hand and leads him and Chanyeol to the centre of the the club, right in front of the big stage where only one pole is occupied by a guy in a black masquerade mask covering the upper half of his face. His skin is oiled up just the right amount and as Sehun watches his tan body use the pole flawlessly he realises that yes, this was in fact a good idea.

The stage is lit up by a single spotlight while the audience is in semi darkness. He can make the shape of things but only if he squints his eyes.

Yixing puts a hand on his knee and starts rubbing up and down. Sehun glances at him and sees him completely enraptured by the pole dancer in front of him. Sehun’s pants feel tighter.

Sehun feels guilty that Yixing and he are having a good time and Chanyeol is sort of third wheeling, but just as he was about to voice it, Kyungsoo joins them. He’s looking exceptionally good tonight, his eyes lined with dark eyeshadow, lips glossed up, and black hair tousled.

He sits next to Chanyeol after giving him a long kiss, involving tongue and everything, and it may have made Sehun uncomfortable in any other situation but the dark atmosphere of strip club and the smell of sex in the air just made him eager to have a kiss like that with Yixing. A little voice in the back of his head reminds him that just weeks ago, he would’ve judged his neighbour if he’d done something like this.

He brings his attention back to the pole dancer who just put a hand inside his Calvin Klein boxers. He’s using his arm to round the pole and support himself on something while he’s feeling himself up and down his shaft. Sehun wishes he could take those boxers off and show his dick.

He rounds the pole and now his back is facing the audience, bringing his ass backwards and letting the pole tease his ass crack through his boxers. He brings both his hands to his ass and gives himself a loud slap.

Yixing’s hand, who was now near Sehun’s private area, tightens.

Sehun’s conflicted because he still wants to watch the show above him on the stage, but he also wants to look at Yixing and make out with him.

The stripper is back to facing them, and he tugs two fingers in the waistband of his boxers and slowly brings them down and down and down … Before pulling them back up. Then just as quickly he pulls them down and his hard dick springs up and when Sehun looks at his face he swears those open, sinful lips look familiar. He can’t put a finger on it but he swears someone he knows has that exact lower face.

Sehun shakes his head and lowers his gaze. He’s here for a good time not anything else. He stares at the stripper’s veiny cock and thinks about how much he wants to put his mouth on it. It’s thick and dripping pre-cum. He’s never been to strip club so he doesn’t know if the stripper is allowed get off on stage. He probably can’t, a soft dick wouldn’t please the audience he guesses.

After half an hour of feeling himself up, touching his whole body, using his pre-cum to play with his nipples, the stripper starts playing with his hole. He starts by bending down and using the pole as support and presents his entrance to the audience in front of him. Even Yixing stops his ministrations (his hand was almost inside Sehun’s pants at this point) and watches the show that’s getting way more interesting.

The stripper brings his finger to his entrance and plays with the rim for some time, circling it and teasing it, before pushing his finger in up to his digit and lets out a moan loud enough for the audience to hear.

Yixing leans in and whispers to Sehun, “you know, Chanyeol told me we can ask the pole dancers to give lap dances for a bonus. Do you want him to be part of our foreplay?” He places a soft kiss to Sehun’s neck before retracting and waits for Sehun’s reply.

Sehun looks at the stripper who’s now pressing the cold pole to his hole, using his own pre-cum to glide against it, he shivers and looks back at Yixing before letting out a soft “yes”.

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol choose that moment to tell them they’re probably gonna head to one of the private chambers the club offers and that it’s okay if they wish to leave before they’re done. Sehun and Yixing agree quickly.

They watch Kyungsoo and Chanyeol leave hand in hand towards a darker corner of the club, followed by a petite, fairy-ish looking man. Once they’re out of sight, Sehun turns around and he’s met with Yixing’s lips.

-

“Hey Kai,” the bartender calls him, “these two over there paid for a lap dance. Then you’re done for scene tonight, after that I want you behind the bar.”

Kai nods and looks to where Xiumin was pointing. He sees two guys making out, he can’t make their faces out but they look like they’re hot. He grins and heads their way. He’s changed his outfit and is now wearing a red velvety loose boxer. It isn’t tight and isn’t defining his form by any means, but the flowy velvet tissue looks so hot against his skin. He also added a bit of body lava to make his skin shine with subtle sparkles and the feel of summer. The velvet rubs against his hard dick as he walks over to the couch.

The couple is making out on the centre couch, one of them facing him front and the other with his back facing him.

They’re so into each other they don’t even notice him until he sits beside the taller of the two and grinds his dick against the client’s thigh, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

“You ready for your lap dance?” He moans seductively.

The taller makes a small noise of surprise and leaves the other’s mouth. The shortest of them two is looking at him over his companion’s shoulder with a dazed look, and Kai licks his lips in anticipation.

He’s ready to give these two the best lap dance of their lives, that is until the most shocking thing happens. The taller guy turns around and the little of blood drains from Kai’s face.

He cannot move, he cannot do anything. He’s petrified. His worst nightmare is taking place right now, when he least expected it. He watches as Sehun looks at him confused, not knowing why the stripper under the mask is gaping. He cannot move as he watches the other frown at his face, looking over the details of his lips, of the tip of his nose, studying his face. He wants to run, but he does nothing as the other’s face lights up with the realisation of who truly hides under that mask.

“J-jongin?”

Said boy wants to cry. Thankfully, Xiumin from the bar notices something is wrong and is already making his way towards them. At this point, Jongin’s mind just goes blank. His eyesight loses focus and he just feels numb all over. His head is cold from the lack of blood and he thinks he might just faint.

“Sehun? You know him?” Jongin hears the other boy ask.

“Yea-“

“Excuse me, is everything alright?” Xiumin’s voice cuts Sehun off in the middle of his reply.

Jongin feels two warm hands on his shoulders, forcing him to stand up. He does so and hears Xiumin whisper in his ear, “Kai, are you alright?”

He whimpers in response.

“Jongin, are you-“

“You know his name?”

“Yeah he’s my neighbour.”

The conversation starts to feels foreign and after a while he just blocks it out. He wants to go home and cry for a whole year, take a break to pass out then maybe cry some more.

He vaguely registers Xiumin changing him and wiping his body with a wet towel, then sitting him in his car to take him home after some time, he doesn’t really know how much.

They arrive not long after and Xiumin parks in the building’s parking lot.

“I’m sorry this happened to you.”

“S’okay. Wasn’t your fault.”

“Do you want me to stay overnight with you?”

Jongin thinks about that proposition. He doesn’t want to be alone but he also doesn’t want to bother Xiumin. Then he remembers the fact that he wants to cry and decides that it’s better if the other is not here to witness that.

“I… will be fine. Thank you Xiu.”

“No problem. Do you want me to walk you to your door? I can at least do that.”

“No, no. Don’t worry. You’ve done enough for tonight.”

“Okay, if that’s what you want. Don’t forget to talk to the client when you can. For tonight, you should just rest.”

Jongin looks at him and kisses him on the cheek as a goodbye gesture and exits the car.

Jongin does not spend the night crying like he thought he would. He honestly had mixed feelings for Sehun. He hated him after their first real encounter and how Sehun had spoken to him. He was humiliated and that night actually, he had cried. Jongin loves what he does, and of course he knows that not everybody will agree with his line of work, but he expected someone his age, someone who apparently liked men too from the way he’d kissed him twice now, would be more open minded. He hated himself for being so naïve.

Then there was their second encounter, when Sehun had mistaken his door for his and he had forced Jongin into his bed. Jongin had lain there for some time with him until he thought he was asleep but when he tried to get up Sehun had just forced him back down and kissed him before passing out on top of him. Jongin thinks Sehun doesn’t remember that. He really needs to control his alcohol intake, damn it!

He hates himself for being so sensitive, but he’s had pretty bad experiences with people finding out he’s a camboy by day and stripper/prostitute by night. From stalkers to family members going from ignoring to being violent, he’s always dreaded people finding out. What hurts him the most is Sehun thinking so negatively of sex and insinuating that Jongin is a creep then having the audacity to show up at a strip club.

Right now, Jongin doesn’t feel like crying anymore, he feels like fighting Sehun.

Sehun stops in front of his door and wonders if Jongin’s home. It’s 3AM and he just got back from Yixing’s place. Finding out Jongin was a stripper shocked him quite a lot, but after that he was so horny and turned on he practically jumped on Yixing who took him home, Jongin’s veiny and pretty cock, pink and fluttering asshole on his mind.

Even on his way back home, he couldn’t stop thinking about what he’d just witnessed at the club. Jongin was so dirty, in such a sexy way. He wants to try all sorts of things with him now, but he knows Jongin will never let him approach him now more than ever.

He plops on his couch, not feeling sleepy. He takes laptop out and searches for the club to find out they have a website with tons of videos available for free. There’s a section for their strippers and his heart beats faster when he sees the first name on the strippers list: Kai. It’s apparently their most viewed stripper.

Sehun feels guilty for clicking on his name but as soon as he sees all the pretty thumbnails of Jongin’s dick, hole, nipples or just his whole body in different positions, he forgets about the guilt and clicks on the first video of the list. They’re sorted from most viewed to least viewed and Sehun is shocked to see that his best video has been seen 27 million times.

It’s only a 6 minutes long video and the thumbnail already tells him it’s set in the shower. What turns him on even more is that Sehun recognises the shower as the one in Jongin’s appartement, the one he’d used when he passed out that one time, after the gift incident.

The video starts with Jongin in his strip club mask, laying in his bathtub, chest red from previous activities probably not caught on camera and a hard, very, very hard cock straining against his lower abs. The shower spray is set on single jet, and Jongin brings his knees to his chest, displaying his hole for Sehun to see, then shoves two fingers inside his hole and stretches them to literally open his hole. He then brings the shower head to his hole and lets the water from the single jet fill him up then when it’s full, he brings the shower head to his chest and the camera zooms in on his hole. Sehun watches as Jongin contracts his thighs and his ass and he almost comes as he watches the water flow out of his hole as he whimpers a bit. The video then cuts to Jongin with a beer in his hands, still in the bathtub. He pours the content of the bottle on his dick and moans, it’s clear that he wants to touch himself but isn’t for the sake of the viewers who probably love to see him like this, all vulnerable, horny and wanting. Once the bottle almost empty, Sehun almost chokes when he watches Jongin shove the head of the bottle in his hole and pour the remaining of the beer in him. Sehun is going to explode and he thinks he might just come from simply watching Jongin do all of this dirty stuff. He doesn’t think he can look Jongin in the eyes again especially when he judged him for being a “pervert” while he is watching the other do this. Right now though, he’s so horny he couldn’t care less.

The video continues with Jongin shoving pretty much all of the thin part of the bottle inside of him and pumping in and out of himself in a steady pace. The video cuts again and this time Jongin has the shower head with him again, but now it’s turned off. There’s pre-cum leaking out of Jongin’s cock and Sehun thinks he’s so hard his cock might be a subtle shade of purple.

There’s a bunch of tiny bath toys next to Jongin in the bath and he’s breathless as he reaches for a floatable duck and without hesitation shoves it up his hole, wincing a bit at the sudden intrusion caused by himself though his hole is at this point of the video pretty stretched and wide open. He closes his legs and Sehun can see his abs define themselves better as Jongin’s contracting his whole body, moaning uncontrollably. The moment he gets it out isn’t shown on camera but immediately after it skips to a scene where he’s pulling out a pair of boxers out of his hole, very, very slowly and Sehun decides to finally put a hand in his own pants and starts jerking himself off. God, he wishes he could try this with Jongin, or that Jongin would try this on him. It takes mere seconds for Sehun to come weakly, and the video’s not over yet.

He pauses it and closes the tab. He’s still coming down from his post orgasm high but he’s feeling guilty at the same time, realising what he just did.

Yup, he’s never gonna be able to look at Jongin in the eyes ever again. He gets up and heads for the shower even though he just feels like passing out on his bed and decides to take a warm and comforting shower before heading to bed.

The next morning, he receives his weekly list of restaurants and new menus he has to try over the rest of the week for next Thursday and groans. He immediately thinks of Jongin and how he’d love to invite him to get to know him better but then he remembers… everything. For the past few weeks that’s all that happened. He wakes up, thinks of Jongin, then remembers he’s an asshole.

But he’s Oh Sehun. He can be a coward at times but… Actually most of the time, but, this time, he won’t be. He’s gonna get up, get ready and look nice, work on an apology and a way to explain himself to Jongin, buy him a gift, try to wrap it and make amends with Jongin. He cannot live like this anymore. The more days pass, the more he falls for the other without really knowing him. He’s starting to make an image of Jongin in his mind that might not be reality and he’s scared that once things calm down with the other, he’ll realise that the Jongin he’s imagining and fantasising about isn’t at ALL like the real Jongin. But he can’t help himself! He keeps imagining first date scenarios or how Jongin is in bed and then it’s too late because he feels like he already knows how Jongin would act if Sehun fucked him. He always imagined having a first date with Jongin in a park, but what if Jongin doesn’t like going outside?

That’s why all of this needs to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post "Chapter 2: Operation Make Jongin The Happiest Man Alive" as soon as I've finished it !


End file.
